Field of the Invention
This invention relates to barriers for shielding laser radiation and more particularly, to an apparatus, composition and method for an improved laser radiation barrier for shielding a surface from laser radiation.
Background of the Invention
Various types of shields have been proposed in the prior art for inhibiting the penetration of radiation such as laser radiation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,5645 discloses a composite for blocking electromagnetic radiation including a central layer of wire reinforced glass fabric, an outer exposure coating of materials which absorb the radiation, and an inner layer of metal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,287 discloses a laser-light shield including a metallic substrate having uneven surface and a flame-sprayed film formed on the uneven surface and essentially consisting of metal oxide. The shield is claimed to be useful for shielding a human body from laser light.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,262 discloses a composition of porcelain substrates employing alternating layers of wire cloth and procelain green sheet material wherein the alternating layers are compressed toward one another at a somewhat elevated temperature and then kiln fired at a further elevated temperature to form a glazed porcelain surface for receiving further electrical circuitry, for example, of the microelectronic type. U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,989 discloses a coherent fire-resisting flexible sheet material for aerospace applications consisting of a layer of ceramic fibers embedded in a silicone rubber compound. The ceramic fibers may be in the form of a plain woven fabric of monofilament fibers of alumino-boro-silicate and the silicone rubber compound can be a curable non-foaming methylphenyl silicone compound. The silicone compound is applied to the fabric as a thixotropic paste in sufficient quantity to entirely cover and impregnate the fabric and is forced through the interstices of the fabric by the application of pressure. The coated and impregnated fabric is then placed in an oven to cure the silicone compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,738 discloses a laser shield constructed from a non-linting fabric sheet and a metal layer. The shield can be used as a laser-resistant surgical drape during laser surgery to protect the patient from aberrant laser strikes. The laser shield is claimed to be resistant to penetration by commonly-used surgical lasers and is non-reflective and flame resistant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,987 discloses a relatively thin broad-area dielectric interfacing composed of dual filled layers of complaint silicone rubber in sandwiching relation to a porous glass-cloth carrier, one of the layers being pre-vulcanized and the other being subsequently cured and bonded in place once the composite interfacing has been applied to heatsink surfaces adapted to abutment with the device for the intended heat transfer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,366 discloses a surgical shield for use during surgical procedures in which lasers are utilized and which comprises a fabric inner sheet interpositioned between a pair of coextensive metal foil sheets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,317 discloses a fabric suitable for use as a flame barrier fabric comprising a flame durable textile fabric substrate, a flexible silicone polymer layer which stays intact, maintains its integrity on exposure to a flame and is carried by the surface of the textile fabric substrate, and a reflective flame durable paint coating carried by the silicone polymer coating.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,985 discloses a shield for high power infrared laser beams incorporating two spaced, juxtaposed, ceramic sheet members. The beam intercepting member has a thickness to beam power density relationship that allows opaque to translucent conversion of the portion thereof illuminated by the beam. The translucent portion subsequently diffuses the beam. The diffused beam is then absorbed by the second ceramic sheet member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,248 discloses a sliding member wherein a sheet-like heat resistant material comprising expanded graphite, mica, etc. singularly or in combination, and a reinforcing material comprising either a combination of a mesh made of metal fine wires with a mesh made by weaving or knitting metal fine wires and fluoroplastic yarns together, or a mesh made by weaving knitting metal fine wires and fluoroplastic yarns together are integral shaped so that at lest on the sliding surface the metal fine wires and the fluoroplastic yarns are exposed, both constituting the reinforcing material, and the heat resistant material held by the metal fine wires and filling the meshes of the mesh as well as the voids formed between the metal fine wires in a mutually intermingled state, exhibiting a smooth surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,814 discloses an elastomeric back-up pad having a smooth laser-resistant coating thereon is provided for insertion between tissue layers incised during surgical procedures in which a laser is used to incise the tissue. The laser-resistant coating on the pad comprises a mixture of powdered metal which tends to reflect the laser beam and an elastomer which bonds the coating to the pad and imparts a smooth exterior surface to the coating thereby reducing the risk of tissue trauma as the pad is inserted between the tissue layers.
Although the aforementioned patents have contributed to the art, none of these prior art developments has provided a simple, inexpensive and reliable laser shield for common use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved laser radiation barrier for shielding a surface from laser radiation having superior resistance to laser radiation.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved laser radiation barrier for shielding a surface from laser radiation which may be formed or molded into various shapes and contours.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved laser radiation barrier for shielding a surface from laser radiation which is fabricated from readily available and inexpensive materials.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved laser radiation barrier for shielding a surface from laser radiation which is fabricated from non-toxic materials for medical applications.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. these objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention with in the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.